Anything For You
by SheldonHusky
Summary: Aku akan melakukan segalanya untukmu, walau aku harus melihat kau dengan orang lain selain aku. Tapi aku tetap menaruh hati padamu, agar kau mengerti seberapa besar cintaku untukmu. This is Story about EXO, SNH48, etc.
1. First Love?

Cast:

Park Chanyeol (MC), Jiang Yu Xi/Kim Hyungri (MC)

Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Xin Fang/Han Yoonhee

Byun Baekhyun, Wu Zhehan/Song Sooyeon

Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Ayame Gouriki/Park Hyura

Kim Jong Myun (Suho), Rina Suzuki/Lee Eunwoo

Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao

Kim Jong Dae (Chen), Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)

Xi Luhan, Kim Jong In (Kai) 

Genre:

Comedy (?), Romance, Love Conflict

Rate: T

Author: SheldonHusky

#

#

_**Please review after read the story**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

- Suatu hari di sekolah Gangnam Senior High School -

Kelas 3-1

"bosan sekali… hari ini tidak ada yang bisa menghiburku" keluh seorang namja dengan name tag Park Chanyeol

"ckkckck owww…sooo saaaaddd…" sindir namja bername tag Do Kyungsoo

"kau sudah enak ada Yunhi. Baekhyun hyung juga sama aja ada Suyeon" kata Chanyeol.

"lantas kenapa? kau tidak suka?" tanya Baekhyun

"tidak, karena Yunhi adalah dongsaeng imutku tersayang, dan Suyeon adalah hyungku yang harusnya jadi pelindungku" kata Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mempout bibir mereka karena kesal.

Suyeon yang mendengar pembicaraan Chanyeol, Kyungsu dan Baekhyun langsung menghampiri mereka bertiga sedangkan Hyura di tinggal di bangkunya

"hey! Kalian kenapa?" tanya Suyeon

"bukan kalian tapi hanya seonggok Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun menunjuk tepat di depan hidung mancung Chanyeol

"hyung! Apa-apaan seonggok?" tanya Chanyeol emosi menurunkan tangan Baekhyun yang menunjuknya.

"sebatang virus H5N1 ini nih yang sedang ada masalah" kata Kyungsu menampar setengah kuat kepala Chanyeol

"sshhhh…heh! Apa-apaan sebatang?! Aku juga bukan flu burung!" seru Chanyeol ngamuk dan mulai flaming.

"Yeollie, ikut aku saja, kita jalan-jalan di taman sekolah. kan sekarang istirahat" kata Suyeon

"iya, itu benar. Kau refreshingkan dulu otak di kepalamu itu dan juga badanmu yang mulai berasap, kayak dipanggang saja. Mending-mending ayam kalau kau yang di panggang rasanya gak enak" kata Kyungsu

"baiklah" kata Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan keluar bersama Suyeon

"hey! Suyeon tungguin aku" kata Hyura pergi menyusul

#

Saat mereka melewati kelas 3-2 mereka bertemu dengan namja lumayan tinggi dengan wajah datar khasnya yang bernama Oh Sehun. Namun setiap Suyeon bertemu dengan Sehun, Suyeon selalu merasa ingin menampar atau melempar Sehun dengan sandal jepit bekas tukang loak yang sering keliling di rumah neneknya. #Poor Sehun.

"hai, Chanyeol" sapa Sehun tentunya dengan tersenyum

"ohh hi" jawab Chanyeol

"hai, Hyura" sapa Sehun dengan senyum tersenyum juga

"hai!" jawab Hyura dengan riang

"hai, Suyeon" sapa Sehun dengan wajah datar

"errrr…..hai" jawab Suyeon yang mencoba menahan agar tidak menampar wajah Sehun.

"kau kenapa Suyeon?" tanya Hyura dan Chanyeol

"aku lagi menahan sesuatu" jawab Suyeon dengan badan yang sedikit gemetar

"kau mau ke kamar mandi?" tanya Chanyeol

"tidak" jawab Suyeon

#

Sebenarnya Sehun tau apa yang sedang Suyeon tahan. Pasalnya Sehun sudah 10x kena sandal jepit dan 7x tamparan dari Suyeon selama 17x pertemuan mereka, entah kenapa Suyeon paling benci dengan poker face Sehun (Poor Sehun again). Tapi Sehun tetap membiarkannya karena Sehun suka melihat wajah Suyeon kalau geregetan dengan poker facenya.

"huh…baiklah, kami duluan ya" kata Chanyeol

"iya" jawab Sehun

#

Akhirnya Chanyeol, Suyeon dan Hyura pergi dari Sehun. Suyeon pun bisa tenang kembali. Saat di taman sekolah, Chanyeol melihat seorang youja yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi taman menggunakan kaca mata, rambut straight coklat sedada dan sedang membaca buku Sejarah

"Suyeon, itu siapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menarik rambut Suyeon

"gak juga rambutku yang kau tarik, mana sih?" tanya Suyeon

"itu yang sedang duduk di sana youja berambut coklat sedada dengan kacamata" kata Chanyeol

"aku gak lihat" kata Suyeon

"matamu itu kemana sih? Jangan kamu simpan di kantung jas seragam dong" kata Chanyeol

"gak juga gitu" kata Suyeon

"ohh…. Itu kan Hyungri anak kelas 3-4 dia sekelas sama Yunhi" kata Hyura

"ya ampun ternyata si rusa yang kau lihat" kata Suyeon

"hey, kau kenal dia jerapah?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ejekan

"tentu saja, aku dan Hyura tau dia, virus flu babi" jawab Suyeon dengan ejekan juga

"kau suka dengannya ya" goda Hyura

"ehh tidak..." jawab Chanyeol

"baiklah….. Hyungri!" panggil Hyura

Hyungri pun menoleh dan mendatangi Hyura, Suyeon dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol sepertinya akan speechless melihat Hyungri

"ada apa?" tanya Hyungri dengan tersenyum

"kenapa kau tidak ke kelasku tadi?" tanya Hyura

"untuk apa?" tanya Hyungri balik

"kan kamu mau minjam buku biologiku kan" jawab Hyura

"ohh iya, nanti aku ke kelasmu" kata Hyungri

"kau kenal dia? Dia ini namja paling tenar di kelasku" kata Hyura menunjuk Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menunjukkan giginya yang rata 'mungkin'

"oohhh… kau… itu Huang Zi Tao ya? kok gak mirip?" tanya Hyungri

"jelas saja gak mirip, dia orang korea masa kamu jawab orang China, mana si baby panda lagi. Jelas-jelas wajahnya gak nyambung sama sekali" kata Suyeon

"berarti dia Kyungsu" kata Hyungri

Chanyeol yang awalnya tersenyum lebar sampai keram langsung memasang muka datar. Dia sudah mulai putus asa menghadapi youja kikuk yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi rasa suka padanya mungkin tidak akan luntur.

"aku Park Chanyeol" kata Chanyeol

"oowww… Park Yoochun….kok?" tanya Hyungri

Suyeon dan Hyura sudah gubrak menghadapi Hyungri yang saat itu sedang hilang koneksi karena kebetulan dia habis selesai ujian matematika super duper sulit baginya.

"Hyungri, namanya C..H..A..N..Y..E..O..L… Chanyeol" kata Suyeon sudah mulai geram sampai ngejambak rambutnya

"ohh Yeollie… iya…iya…maaf ujian matematika tadi membuatku kikuk. Yunhi juga mungkin tepar di mejanya" kata Hyungri

"begitu" kata Hyura

"ada apa Yeollie dari tadi melihatku terus?" tanya Hyungri yang menyadari Chanyeol menatapnya terus entah tatapan apa.

"ajak saja dia makan malam, Yeol" bisik Hyura dengan bisikan setan

"Hyungri, nanti malam kau ada acara?" tanya Chanyeol yang sepertinya kena hasutan

"ohh itu, tidak, kenapa?" tanya Hyungri

"aku mau mengajakmu makan malam, boleh?" tanya Chanyeol

"tentu saja, aku tunggu kau di rumahku jam 7 malam okay" kata Hyungri

"okay" kata Chanyeol

"aku pergi dulu" kata Hyungri langsung pergi

"akhirnya…" kata Chanyeol lega

"gitu aja susah, ternyata namja jantan kalau di depan youja yang ia suka langsung cemen ya…payah ah" kata Suyeon

"dari pada kau… kau dan Baekhyun hyung terbalik. Kau seperti namjachingu dan Baekhyun hyung sebagai youjachingu. Itukan lebih tidak masuk akal, dari awal sebenarnya aku kurang setuju dengan rencana orang tua kalian" kata Chanyeol

"terserah" kata Suyeon langsung pergi tentunya meninggalkan jejak berupa retakan di tiang karena pukulan pelampiasan kesal kepada Chanyeol

"sejak kapan kekuatan hewan buas milik Kyungsu masuk di dalam dirimu?" tanya Hyura

"entahlah" jawab Suyeon

"dia ngamuk" kata Chanyeol

"iya" kata Hyura

#

- Saat di kelas 3-1. Semua sedang ribut masalah ujian hanya Suyeon yang terlihat masa bodoh dengan bentrokkan di belakang. Terkadang dia hanya menoleh sedikit jika seseorang memanggilnya

"ada apa itu?" tanya Hyura

"biasa, ujian matematika" jawab Suyeon.

"bentrok semua. Kecuali kau?" tanya Chanyeol

"bagaimana? kau jadi makan malam dengan Hyungri?" tanya Suyeon sengaja dengan suara keras

"ehh itu…" kata Chanyeol

#

Mendengar perkataan Suyeon. Baekhyun, Kris, Tao dan Kyungsu langsung menoleh dan memicingkan mata kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol merasa takut karena tatapan 4 namja tadi seperti ingin "memangsa" Chanyeol.

"ada apa? kok kalian…." tanya Chanyeol

"yaaa! Kau akan pergi jalan dengan Hyungri?!" tanya Baekhyun langsung lompat dan duduk di depan Chanyeol. Yang jelas lompat ke meja Suyeon

"pergi kau! kau menghalangi pandanganku!" bentak Suyeon mendorong Baekki

"Suyeon! Kau mau ku kasih jurus Aikidoku?" tanya Baekki

"kamu mau aku kasih jurus Taekwondoku atau perlu aku pinjam pedang punya Tao untuk menghajarmu?" tanya Suyeon balik. "Tao, pinjam pedangmu" kata Suyeon

"tapi dia kan…." kata Tao

"sudah jangan berkelahi" kata Kyungsu

"baiklah, mulai hari ini… kita…. The end saja" kata Suyeon

#

Baekhyun diam lalu mulai nangis. "andwae Suyeon, aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu…. Kenapa kau begitu jahat padaku" rengek Baekhyun yang di saksikan oleh murid-murid satu kelas. Membuat Suyeon mati kutu karena tingkah childishnya Baekki

"Baekki, jangan nangis" kata Hyura

"Baekki, kau bisa berhenti menangis tidak" bisik Suyeon

"Yeonie jahat! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa kenapa di putusin" rengek Baekhyun makin keras. Sampai kaca jendela sedikit bergetar

Suyeon yang geram langsung memeluk Baekhyun dan mengelus punggung namjachingunya itu. "baiklah, maafkan aku ya, kau jadi seperti ini. Maaf tadi aku terlalu terbawa emosi" kata Suyeon

Di lain pihak wajah Baekhyun sangat senang, bagaimana tidak. Baru kali ini Suyeon memeluk dia duluan, pelukan yang ikhlas lagi. Tao memberikan acungan jempol pada Baekhyun karena jurus manja Tao yang biasa digunakan kepada Kris bisa di praktekkan Baekhyun dengan baik.

"kau jangan pernah nangis di hadapanku lagi, Baekki" kata Suyeon.

"kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun

"kau pilih kita putus atau kakiku akan melayang ke bokongmu itu?" tanya Suyeon

"nanti bokongku tidak sekseh lagi Yeonie" kata Baekhyun

Suyeon hanya menyeringai saja

"ooohh…aku lupa, kalian sudah kerjain tugas sejarah?" tanya Suyeon

"oh my god… aku lupa…mana bukuku ketinggalan di rumah lagi" kata Hyura

"aku juga lupa" kata Chanyeol

"bagaimana bisa kalian lupa mengerjakannya" kata Baekhyun

"kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Kris dan Kyungsu

"kalian tau kan kalau Suyeon belum ngerjain pasti aku juga belum" kata Baekhyun

"heh…sama saja" kata Tao

"tapi kalau gak salah gurunya sedang tidak masuk. Ia sedang sakit" kata Hyura

"untung saja, guru ganas itu tidak masuk. Setidaknya dia tidak memakanku nanti" kata Chanyeol

"Hyura, apa kau di situ?" tanya seorang youja yang ternyata Hyungri datang bersama Yunhi

"ahh…iya" kata Hyura

"beruang!" teriak Kyungsu langsung memeluk Yunhi

"Kyungie oppa~~" kata Yunhi membalas pelukan Kyungsu

"Yeollie, itu dia" kata Suyeon

"ehh?" tanya Chanyeol mulai speechless melihat Hyungri

"nih bukunya" kata Hyura memberikan buku yang sudah di janjikan pada Hyungri

"terima kasih. Aku balik dulu" kata Hyungri langsung pergi sedangkan Yunhi masih ngestay di kelas 3-1 untuk bertemu Kyungsu

"jadi itu yang namanya Hyungri?" tanya Baekhyun

"yap…dia, kau belum tau? Apa kau tidak pernah di ajak Kyungsu ke kelas Yunhi?" tanya Suyeon

"hey! Yunhi tidak mengizinkanku ke kelasnya. Katanya para youja di sana bringas hanya dia, Eunwu dan Hyungri yang tenang. Walaupun Eunwu di bilang galak sih sama dia" kata Kyungsu sambil ngebag hug Yunhi. Dan Yunhi hanya mengangguk saja

"benar- benar, kalau kau ke sana. Kau akan kembali dengan seragam yang seperti di sobek-sobek serigala ganas. Banyak youja centil dan aneh di sana" kata Suyeon

"waw…seram. Tapi apa itu benar" kata Chanyeol

"iya, kalau kau tidak percaya, datang saja ke sana. Tapi aku tidak bertanggung jawab ya" kata Yunhi

- Jam sekolah untuk hari itu pun selesai. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsu pulang bersama Suyeon. sedangkan Hyura dia masih ada tugas kelompok dengan Kris dan Tao.

"Yeollie, ada beberapa hal yang harus kau perhatikan saat kau bersama Hyungri. Ini kau harus ingat ya" kata Suyeon

"baiklah" jawab Yeollie. "pertama jangan membuatnya badmood atau marah" kata Suyeon. "kenapa?" tanya Kyungsu

"kami menyebut dia Ka Kyubi alias rubah api berekor Sembilan. Suasana di sekitarnya akan panas seperti cuaca extreme kalau dia badmood atau marah" kata Suyeon. Chanyeol langsung mencatat di buku catatan kecil miliknya.

"kedua, dia suka warna merah. Lalu, dia suka dengan rusa. Karena rusa mengingatkannya pada Max Changmin…idolanya" kata Suyeon

"weh? Kenapa rusa? Itu kan julukan mantan pacar Yunhi" tanya Kyungsu

"terserah dia lah, kok tanya aku. Lagipula aku tidak pernah memikirkan namja sialan nan brengsek yang tega buat Yunhi sedih" kata Suyeon

"begitu…" kata Chanyeol

"satu hal lagi. Dia sedikit takut dengan gelap. Aku pernah membuat dia ketakutan karena mati lampu dan aku lari dari kenyataan. Tapi dia malah menyalahkan Baekhyun" kata Suyeon sambil tersenyum

"baiklah…lalu?" tanya Chanyeol

"sementara itu dulu. Sisanya kau cari sendiri…kau harus berusaha" kata Suyeon

"tapi Suyeon, ada satu hal yang aku tidak tau… aku tidak tau rumah Hyungri" kata Chanyeol

"kau pernah kerumah Yunhi?" tanya Suyeon

"pernah saat pergi bersama Kyungsu" jawab Chanyeol

"saat kau pergi ke rumah Yunhi. Di jalan masuknya kau melihat rumah yang lumayan besar kan? Maksudku rumah yang berdesain modern yang terbuat dari kayu?" tanya Suyeon

"iya, aku lihat rumah besar itu" kata Chanyeol

"itulah rumah Hyungri. Rumah perpaduan oriental China dan Western" kata Suyeon

"astaga. Berarti ayahnya ketua RT situ dong?" tanya Kyungsu yang pasalnya melihat papan wajib lapor 1x 24 jam di pagar rumah Hyungri saat ke rumah Yunhi

"RT? Bukan itu hanya keisengan tetangga. Memang ayahnya Hyungri itu berwajah galak, seram. Makanya di beri papan itu" kata Suyeon

"Suyeon, aku ke rumahmu ya. Aku sedang badmood kalau harus pulang ke rumah" kata Baekhyun. "iya, kebetulan hari ini aku sendiri di rumah, tapi jangan macam-macam ya. Atau ku patahkan lehermu, punggungmu, dan kakimu" kata Suyeon. "siap!" jawab Baekhyun

"okay, semoga berhasil Chanyeol. Aku dan Baekhyun duluan ya" kata Suyeon langsung masuk ke halaman rumahnya bersama Baekhyun. "sampai jumpa" kata Kyungsu lalu melanjutkan perjalanan dengan Chanyeol

"Kyungsu…aku ragu soal mengajak makan malam Hyungri" kata Chanyeol

"tenanglah, aku yakin nanti ada keajaiban yang membuat kau lancar dengannya" kata Kyungsu

- pukul 07.00 PM, Hyungri tampak duduk di teras rumahnya menunggu Chanyeol datang. Dan tak lama kemudian, yang ia tunggu datang juga, Chanyeol datang dengan hip hop stylenya. Sedangkan Hyungri tidak jauh beda

"Hyungri…ayo ki-" kata Chanyeol langsung terputus melihat appa Hyungri yang terlihat seram. Chanyeol pikir ayah Hyungri adalah seorang jenderal tentara korea wajahnya sangat meyakinkan akan hal itu.

"ahjusshi, bolehkah aku mengajak Hyungri makan malam?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ragu-ragu

Awalnya ayah Hyungri menatap Chanyeol dengan menakutkan. Wajahnya begitu serius hingga akhirnya…

"tentu saja, kau sangat sopan. Hati-hatinya dan jangan pulang malam-malam. Aku takut Hyungri kenapa-napa" jawab appa Hyungri

"terima kasih. Ayo Hyungri" kata Chanyeol. "appa, aku pergi dulu" pamit Hyungri langsung berjalan ke arah Chanyeol. "kami pergi dulu" kata Chanyeol langsung pergi dengan Hyungri

"hati-hati di jalan ya" kata appa Hyungri

"astaga Kyungsu benar. Appanya Hyungri berwajah godzilla tapi hati spongebob. Benar-benar ajaib" batin Chanyeol

- Selama perjalanan, suasana hening, karena memang Hyungri pendiam sedangkan Chanyeol agak pemalu dengan Hyungri. Tapi karena dia seorang namja, ia beranikan diri untuk memulai pembicaraan

"mau makan malam di mana ini?" tanya Chanyeol

"terserah Yeollie saja. Yeollie kan yang ngajak aku" jawab Hyungri sibuk dengan Ipadnya

"baiklah, kalau gitu" kata Chanyeol

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka memasuki areal parkir sebuah restoran dan mereka masuk ke dalam lalu makan bersama di sana

"kau suka makanan western ya?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku suka semua jenis makanan tapi aku masih harus beradaptasi dengan makanan korea" kata Hyungri

"kenapa? ada apa dengan masakan Korea?" tanya Chanyeol

"masakan Korea punya rasa unik yang sedikit berbeda dengan masakan jepang. Jadi harus dibiasakan" kata Hyungri

"bagaimana kalau besok kita ke sekolah bareng?" tanya Chanyeol

"boleh, ohh iya kau kenal Chen tidak?" tanya Hyungri

"tentu saja, dia model majalah dan murid kelas 3-2 kan? Sekelas dengan Sehun. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku tertarik dengan dia…. Dia sangat perfect bagiku" kata Hyungri yang tidak memahami perasaan Chanyeol.

"ohhh begitu" gumam Chanyeol yang sebenarnya ia merasa hatinya seperti di tusuk pedang gallantmon yang kayak tombak itu.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hyungri

"i..iya" jawab Chanyeol

"aku bisa meminta bantuanmu tidak?" tanya Hyungri

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol. "tolong bantu aku untuk bisa dekat dengan Chen oppa" kata Hyungri. Perkataan itu membuat Chanyeol makin sakit hatinya tidak cuma merasa seperti di tusuk pedang tombak Gallantmon sekarang di tambah seperti di tusuk pedang Omnimon. Tanpa di obati oleh seekor Phoenixmon.

"bisakah?" tanya Hyungri. "ohh bi..bisa, kau tenang saja" kata Chanyeol

"_ya ampun, Hyungri. Kenapa kau tidak paham perasaanku saat ini. Aku mengajakmu bukan untuk membicarakan Chen tapi aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat" batin Chanyeol_

######## Keesokan Harinya #########

Di SMA Gangnam, khususnya di kelas 3-1. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan langsung menyosor memeluk Sooyeon. Walaupun Suyeon youja, tapi Chanyeol menganggap dia namja karena pakaian seragamnya lain dengan youja yang harusnya berjas dengan rok mini. Tapi dia pakai celana. Karena insiden penerimaan siswa baru yang di kira oleh para panitia pendaftaran Suyeon adalah namja. Di tambah, Chanyeol yang meminta Suyeon untuk berseragam namja

"Suyeon! tolong aku~~~" rengek Chanyeol

"Yeol, ada apa?" tanya Suyeon sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol malah memepererat pelukannya. Dia tidak menghiraukan Baekkie mengamuk di sudut belakang kelas sampe retak semua kaca di bagian belakang

"Hyungri…dia…dia…huwaaaaa!" rengek Chanyeol makin keras. Untung saja kelas masih sangat sepi. Karena mereka datang sangat pagi

"KAU BISA BERHENTI BERTERIAK DI DEKAT TELINGAKU TIDAK!" teriak Suyeon dengan suara bass begitu menggelegar. merasa telinga benar-benar berdengung karena Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya dan saat itu pula Baekhyun menarik Suyeon agar menjauh dari Chanyeol

"kau tidak boleh sembarangan seperti itu" kata Baekhyun merajuk

"tapi, hanya Suyeon yang aku anggap hyungku tersayang" kata Chanyeol

"hyung?" tanya Suyeon

"hyung? Hey! Suyeon itu youja!" teriak Baekhyun

Kreteekk

Tampaknya ada satu jendela yang mulai retak karena ulah Baekkie.

"sudah sudah, ayo ceritakan pada kami, ada apa dengan kau dan Hyungri. Tapi duduk saja dulu" kata Suyeon

#

#

Chanyeol, Suyeon, dan Baekhyun duduk, Chanyeol dan Suyeon duduk bersebelahan, sedangkan Baekhyun ada di hadapan mereka. Suyeon tau Chanyeol sedang sangat sedih jadi harus ada orang yang di sebelahnya namun Baekkie berpikir kenapa harus Suyeon yang di sebelahnya

"begini hyung, kemarin, saat makan malam kami sedang berbicara. Aku bermaksud untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat. Tapi dia malah bercerita tentang…..Chen!" jawab Chanyeol di akhiri dengan rengekan dan memeluk Suyeon. Suyeon hanya bisa mengelus punggung Chanyeol. Baekkie yang iri hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

"sstt…dia sedang sedih, tidak salahkan aku membuatnya tenang untuk kali ini saja" kata Suyeon dengan suara pelan. Baekkie pun mengangguk.

"aku tidak yakin, Hyungri akan bersama Chen" kata Suyeon. Chanyeol pun duduk dengan tegak dan menatap Suyeon. "bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol

"orang sombong seperti dia tidak mungkin bisa luluh dengan Hyungri. Lagi pula Chen kan sangat populer dan banyak youja yang suka padanya. Lagi pula tipe ideal Chen tidak ada di Hyungri" kata Suyeon

"begitu ya… pasti kau tau banyak dari Sehun kan?" tanya Chanyeol

"mau dari mana lagi, aku juga pernah mengajar di kelas 3-2 untuk bahasa inggris menggantikan guru Kim. Chen sangat santai sekali. Bahkan aku hampir melempar kursi kepadanya karena dia tidak memperhatikan pelajaran. Betapa sombongnya orang itu" kata Suyeon

"kalau begitu, aku harus menemui Hyungri" kata Chanyeol

"andwae! Kau jangan pernah ke sana, sekarang sudah banyak siswi di sana" kata Suyeon

"tapi hyung, aku sudah janji untuk membantunya dekat dengan Chen" kata Chanyeol

Suyeon menatap bingung ke Baekhyun, Baekhyun menatap Suyeon juga untuk sejenak

"yaahh…kalau begitu kau lakukan saja. Aku yakin suatu saat Hyungri akan tau perasaanmu" kata Baekhyun

"whaaa….makasih Baekkie hyung, Yeonie hyung" kata Chanyeol

"aku noona, Yeollie" kata Suyeon dengan wajah datarnya

"bodoh amat, aku gak peduli, kau hyungku. Itu sudah mutlak dari dulu kita bertiga bersama" kata Chanyeol

"ternyata lebih baik, aku membeli seragam baru saja ya" kata Suyeon

"itu benar, Yeonie" kata Baekhyun

"andwae! Suyeon kalau pake rok terlihat bertolak belakang dengan sifatnya yang terlalu manly. Aku tidak terima. Pokoknya Suyeon tidak boleh ganti model seragam" kata Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah putra dari pemilik sekolah Gangnam jadi Suyeon harus mengalah dengan anak manja itu.

"baik-baik, aku tidak akan menggantinya" kata Suyeon

#

#

#Saat Istirahat#

Chanyeol pergi ke kelas 3-2 bersama Eunwu, gadis galak sahabat Hyungri. Mereka berjumpa dengan Chen. Awalnya Chen terlihat santai dan biasa saja dengan Chanyeol begitu Eunwu muncul dari belakang Chanyeol, Chen langsung gugup.

Ya, memang Hyungri suka dengan Chen. Tapi ternyata Chen suka dengan Eunwu.

"mau apa kalian kemari?" tanya Chen

"aku hanya mengantarkan titipan surat" kata Eunwu meletakkan sebuah surat ke meja Chen saat itu juga Chen langsung memegang tangan Eunwu. Dengan cepat Eunwu melepasnya. Eunwu takut Sehun melihatnya dan melaporkan dirinya pada Suho. Polisi muda yang merupakan pacar Eunwu.

"Chen, aku ada suatu permohonan denganmu" kata Chanyeol

"apa?" tanya Chen

"setelah kau baca surat itu, kau datanglah" kata Chanyeol

"jadi ini sebuah undangan? Dari siapa? Dari siswi centil kelas 3-4? Aku menolak" kata Chen

"kau itu berani sekali menghina sahabatku, Chen! Dia tertarik padamu saat pertama dia melihatmu" bentak Eunwu

"Eunwu, aku hanya tau siswi terbaik di kelas 3-4 hanya kau. tidak ada yang lain. Yang lain hanyalah siswi murahan, dan centil. Bahkan Suyeon dan Hyura berkata sama" kata Chen

"ciihh…kau menghina kelasku, pria sombong! Aku tidak suka padamu, sangat! Jangan harap aku akan menerimamu. Aku sudah punya Suho, dia lebih baik dari kau" kata Eunwu hendak menghajar Chen namun di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"aku mohon, Jongdae. Hyungri sudah berusaha dengan segala cara agar dapat kenal baik denganmu, bisakah kau hargai tindakannya" kata Chanyeol

Chen menghelakan nafas terlebih dahulu. "baiklah" kata Chen membuka surat yang ia terima dan membacanya sebentar lalu pergi

"aku harap, Hyungri sadar dengan keinginannya ini" kata Chanyeol

"kau sudah melakukan hal yang baik untuk Hyungri, ayo kembali" kata Eunwu

#

# Pulang Sekolah #

Hyungri bediri di depan gerbang untuk menunggu seseorang. Bukan Chanyeol tapi Chen, si namja sombong. Ia menunggu cukup lama, karena kelas 3-1 dan 3-2 ada pelajaran tambahan, biasa karena kelas anak pintar. Hingga saat mereka keluar yang pertama keluar adalah Kris dan Tao

"Hyungri kau belum pulang?" tanya Kris

"belum, aku menunggu Chen oppa" kata Hyungri

"noona, yakin menunggunya? Dia kan orang sombong noona, sok keren lagi" kata Tao

"tidak papa kok, Taozi. Walaupun dia sombong, aku akan berusaha membuatnya baik dan murah hati" kata Hyungri

"kau baik sekali, Hyungie, aku harap kau berhasil melakukannya" kata Kris

"aku setuju dengan gege" kata Tao

"terima kasih Kris oppa, Tao. Kalian temanku yang baik" kata Hyungri

"kami duluan ya, aku sudah janji dengan Taozi untuk pergi ke starbucks" kata Kris

"baiklah, hati-hati di jalan ya" kata Hyungri

Kris dan Tao pun pergi. Dan terlihat sosok Chen berjalan ke arah gerbang. Saat di depan gerbang, Hyungri langsung menghadang Chen

"hai, Chen oppa" sapa Hyungri

"kau siapa?" tanya Chen dengan nada sombongnya

"aku Kim Hyungri, murid 3-4, aku sahabatnya Eunwu" kata Hyungri

"oww…jadi kau yang memberiku surat yang di antar Eunwu" kata Chen

"iya, kau sudah membacanya?" tanya Hyungri

"sudah, kau tau kau terlalu berani padaku" kata Chen

"mianhae, aku tidak tau harus apa" kata Hyungri

"_ciihh…. Bagaimana bisa aku pergi dengan youja culun ini, reputasiku bisa turun. Apalagi dia terlalu polos. Aku benci ini. Aku benci dengan orang yang bernama Kim Hyungri ini" batin Chen_

"kau tidak papa, oppa. Kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Hyungri

"baiklah, ayo" kata Chen langsung jalan duluan dan Hyungri menyusul

#%#%#%#%#

#Sementara itu#

"Yeonie~~~~~~~ aku sedih!" rengek Chanyeol memeluk erat Suyeon

"Chanyeol, tolong lepasin Suyeon ya" kata Hyura

"tidak mau!" kata Chanyeol

"kenapa?" tanya Kyungsu

"karena dia yang paling tinggi dari kalian selain aku. kalau aku memeluk Baekhyun hyung atau Kyungsu, aku harus bungkuk dulu, apalagi Hyura dan Yunhi" jawab Chanyeol menyindir semua temannya karena Suyeon adalah youja tertinggi di kelas.

"penghinaaaaaaan!" teriak Kyungsu, Baekhyun, Hyura dan Yunhi

"lagipula, aku dan Suyeon mendapat penghargaan yang sama. Pasti dia juga bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan" kata Chanyeol

"aku tau kalian berdua menara Eiffel. Tapi Suyeon kan youja bukan namja" kata Kyungsu

"tidak, aku kenal dengan Suyeon. Dan mungkin saja, lebih dari Baekhyun mengenalnya. Suyeon itu adalah namja yang terjebak dalam badan youja" kata Chanyeol.

Ya memang benar, Chanyeol sangat mengenal Suyeon karena Suyeon teman dari kecil walaupun Baekhyun juga, dan Baekhyun adalah pasangan Suyeon dari kecil. Tetap saja Baekhyun kalah dengan Chanyeol soal kepribadian Suyeon.

"sembarangan" kata Baekhyun

"sudah ah…. Ribut sekali. Ini juga, Yeollie. Aku sudah punya Baekkie. Kau jangan membuat dia merengek padaku. Aku sudah cukup banyak mendapat tekanan dari kalian berdua. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, kalian seperti anak kecil yang manja. Asal kalian tau, dari kita masih umur 10 tahun kalian sudah membuatku cukup frustasi karena perdebatan kalian yang gini gini saja" kata Suyeon yang akhirnya membuat Chanyeol melepas pelukannya namun ia merangkul pinggang Kyungsu

"ayo kita pulang" kata Hyura

"tidak, kita mampir dulu saja, aku ingin makan pasta" kata Yunhi

"Kyungie kan bisa memasak untukmu" kata Hyura

"kami memang sudah sepakat untuk makan pasta di luar" kata Kyungsu

"baiklah, ayo kita ke restoran pasta pamanku" kata Hyura

#################

#

#

TBC


	2. 2 Cruel Boys

**Cast:**

**Park Chanyeol (MC), Jiang Yu Xi/Kim Hyungri (MC)**

**Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Xin Fang/Han Yoonhee**

**Byun Baekhyun, Wu Zhehan/Song Sooyeon**

**Wu Yi Fan (Kris), Ayame Gouriki/Park Hyura**

**Kim Jong Myun (Suho), Rina Suzuki/Lee Eunwoo**

**Oh Sehun, Huang Zi Tao**

**Kim Jong Dae (Chen), Kim Min Seok (Xiumin)**

**Xi Luhan, Kim Jong In (Kai)**

**Genre:**

**Comedy (?), Romance, Love Conflict**

**Rate: T**

**Author: SheldonHusky **

**#**

**Warning: typo berjatuhan, kata-kata tidak sopan bertebaran**

**#**

_**Please review after read the story**_

_**#**_

_**#**_

#################

#Chen-Hyungri Side#

Chen dan Hyungri sedang makan di sebuah restoran. Chen makan hidangan miliknya dengan sikap layaknya konglomerat. Sedangkan Hyungri biasa saja, walau ayahnya adalah pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Amerika.

"kau terlalu berwibawa saat makan" kata Hyungri

Chen hanya diam ia terfokus dengan makanannya. Setelah habis, Chen sibuk dengan smartphonenya, dia sama sekali tidak menatap Hyungri. Hyungri yang selalu menatap Chen, wajah Chen yang terlihat sangat berkharisma namun dingin.

"_oppa, aku tau kau seperti ini karena masa lalu oppa" batin Hyungri_

"hmpphh, Chen oppa….." baru saja Hyungri ingin berbicara. Chen langsung terfokus dengan menjawab telepon dari seseorang

"_ohh, kau… ada apa?" tanya Chen dengan lawan bicaranya ditelepon_

"…_.?"_

"_aku sedang sendirian, apa ada job foto lagi?" tanya Chen._

Mendengar perkataan itu Hyungri sedikit sakit hati, dia merasa tidak dianggap oleh Chen

"_ohh…baiklah, nanti aku akan ke sana, Xiumin hyung" kata Chen_

"…_..!"_

"_tenang, aku akan tiba di lokasi pemotretan dengan cepat" kata Chen_

"…!...~~~"

"_okay, sampai jumpa" kata Chen lalu memutus hubungan kontaknya dengan Xiumin_

Di meja lain yang tak jauh dari meja Chen dan Hyungri, ternyata ada Hyura dkk. Ternyata tempat makan mereka sama, Costa Rieva Pasta Restaurant milik paman Hyura.

"Yeonie~~~" rengek kecil Chanyeol sambil memeluk Suyeon lagi.

"Baekkie, aku lelah" keluh Suyeon karena selalu di peluk Chanyeol seerat mungkin

"ini deritamu, Yeon. Kau kan sahabat kecilnya, bahkan kau dianggap hyung dia" kata Kyungsu

"Suyeon, aku sudah berusaha ingin menjauhkanmu dengan Yeol, tapi dia tetap saja ada di dekat kita" kata Baekhyun

"aku tidak menyalahkan dia, tapi… Hyungri dan Chen tampak diam antara satu dengan yang lain" kata Hyura

"itu benar, Chen itu sangat membenci Hyungri" kata Eunwu

#

"mianhae, aku harus pergi ke tempat pemotretan, aku sibuk hari ini" kata Chen

"tidak papa…." Jawab Hyungri yang terputus karena ada pesan masuk

"_Hyungri, hari ini ayah tidak bisa mengawasi model ayah, kau bisa kan datang ke studio di Gangnam kan?…. Tapi mohon di maklumi kalau dia sedikit sulit bersosialisasi"_

"tenang, appa. Aku akan ke sana" kata Hyungri

"baiklah, Chen oppa. Kau pergi saja tidak papa, aku juga punya urusan lain" kata Hyungri

"_aneh, kenapa mendadak sikap Hyungri sangat dewasa, dia tidak polos seperti tadi. Paling ini siasat dia saja" batin Chen_

Akhirnya mereka pergi. Chen pergi duluan dengan taksi. Meninggalkan Hyungri yang masih berdiri di depan restoran. Dan tak lama kemudian mobil ferrari hitam berhenti di depan Hyungri dan Hyungri masuk ke dalam mobil itu

"tolong hubungi Suyeon, Yunhi, Hyura, dan Eunwu. Mereka aku gunakan untuk pemotretan" kata Hyungri pada asisten appanya

"baik noona" kata asisten tuan Kim. Lalu menghubungi Hyura dkk.

#####

Drrt..drrtt

"mamak jual pakean!" latah Eunwu merasa ada yang bergetar di kakinya.

- Ping..Ping…. Kakao….. Meww -

"ini siapa sih yang sms kok barengan gini" kata Hyura mengeluarkan smartphonenya.

"entahlah, yang ini lewat kakao" kata Yunhi melihat pesan dari kakao chatnya di handphonenya

"dari asisten appanya Hyungri" kata Suyeon melihat isi pesan di handphonenya

"kalian dapat job dari Hyungri lagi ya?" tanya Kyungsu

"iya, oppa" kata Yunhi

"sampai malam?" tanya Kyungsu

"entahlah, tapi aku akan pulang secepatnya kok, oppa" kata Yunhi

"jaga dirimu ya" kata Kyungsu mengelus kepala Yunhi

"ayo kita berangkat" kata Hyura dan Eunwu

#

#

Di sebuah studio pemotretan di daerah Gangnam, Chen baru masuk ruangan dan menghampiri Xiumin yang sedang sibuk baca majalah

"hyung, kenapa masih sepi?" tanya Chen

"tadi sudah ada staff. Tapi tuan Kim menarik mereka karena beliau membawa mereka ke Inggris hari ini. Jadi staff milik anaknya yang akan menggantikan mereka yaa dengan crew tambahan dari appanya sih. Dan anak tuan Kim yang mengawasimu Chen" kata Xiumin

"ohh begitu" kata Chen

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seperti youja tapi lebih dari satu berasal dari luar ruangan. Dan ruangan tersebut terbuka. Xiumin langsung berdiri dan mengucapkan salam pada orang yang masuk ke dalam.

"selamat malam, nona Kim" sapa Xiumin

"jangan terlalu resmi, Xiumin oppa. Kita kan berteman" kata youja tersebut.

Mendengar suara itu, Chen seperti tidak asing. Suara itu seperti orang yang menyusahkan baginya.

"hey, berbaliklah, pengawas dan para staff inti ada di belakangmu, sopanlah dengan mereka" kata Xiumin. Akhirnya Chen berbalik dan memberi salam tanpa menatap orang yang ada di depannya

"wah wah, jadi dia model terkenal milik ayahmu, Hyungri. Aku lebih memilih Baekkie di banding dia" kata salah satu staff. Chen kaget dan meluruskan pandangannya dan tambah terkejut. Melihat Hyungri dan teman-temannya ada di depannya

"senang bisa bertemu dengan anda, tuan Jongdae" kata Hyungri dengan penuh kesopanan. Hyungri punya beberapa sikap tergantung situasi. Saat berada dalam dunia bisnis keluarganya. Dia akan berlaku sopan pada siapa saja, dan berlaga seperti tidak pernah bertemu oleh lawan bicaranya jika lawan bicaranya adalah temannya kecuali sahabatnya. Sikap itu ia dapat dari Yunhi dan Suyeon saat pelatihan kepribadian.

"_sial, kenapa youja aneh ini bisa di sini sih? Dan apa hubungan dia dengan tuan Kim" batin Chen_

"Xiumin oppa, tolong kau siapkan dia ya. Wardrobe akan di handle oleh Hyura eonnie dan tata rias adalah tanggung jawab Yunhi, mereka akan mengantar kalian ke ruang tata rias" kata Hyungri

"ayo kita ke ruangan sekarang" kata Hyura langsung pergi duluan bersama Yunhi

Chen masih diam di depan Hyungri. Xiumin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan pelan.

"informasi lebih lanjut akan saya beritau, sekarang bagian kamera adalah Suyeon, penataan setting adalah Eunwu. Staff lainnya akan datang menyusul untuk membantu kelancaran pemotretan. Silahkan anda ke ruang tata rias. Saya cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaan lain" kata Hyungri langsung pergi

"Chen, aku akan mengawasimu…. Always" bisik Suyeon dengan deathglarenya lalu pergi

"cih, kenapa bisa Baekhyun jatuh cinta dengan youja mengerikan itu" kata Chen

"kau belum tau, Baekhyun dan Suyeon sudah di jodohkan dari kecil. Kau kan teman sekolahnya mereka kenapa kau tidak tau?" tanya Xiumin

"sial, Baekhyun sudah cukup mengerikan karena dia atlit Aikido. Sekarang Suyeon, atlit Taekwondo. Bisa tewas aku karena dia, di tambah mereka bersatu. Aku bisa remuk kalau di hajar mereka berdua." kata Chen

"Chen! Cepatlah! Kau lamban sekali!" bentak Suyeon yang sedang menyiapkan kamera

Chen dan Xiumin langsung pergi ke ruang rias. Chen di beri baju untuk tema yang sudah di tentukan ayah Hyungri sebelumnya. Setelah itu Chen bersiap di lokasi potret dan difoto oleh Suyeon untuk beberapa take.

"aku tau kau membenciku, Jongdae, tapi bisakah kau bersikap professional? Kau berkerja di sini begitu juga denganku" kata Suyeon sambil membidik kameranya ke arah Chen

"baiklah" jawab Chen

1,5 jam telah berlalu. Dan pemotretan telah selesai. Semua staff membereskan peralatan dan perlengkapan sebelum pulang. Hyungri juga membantu para staff untuk beres-beres, dia memang calon pimpinan yang baik. Sedangkan Chen sudah diizinkan untuk pulang duluan dengan Xiumin. Yunhi juga pulang duluan karena sudah di telpon sebanyak 15x oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hyungri, kau serius dengan Chen?" tanya Suyeon

"iya, kenapa?" tanya Hyungri

"kau yakin? Kau tidak menyesal nanti?" tanya Eunwu

"aku yakin, aku tau dia itu kurang perhatian, dari latar belakang yang aku baca dari data tentangnya dia berasal dari keluarga yang kurang harmonis" kata Hyungri

"baiklah, aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan apa yang akan kau lakukan" kata Hyura

"bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Hyungri. "maksudmu?" tanya Suyeon. "yahh…saat makan malam dengannya, aku bercerita tentang Chen, dan tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat sedih. Aku merasa bersalah dengannya" kata Hyungri

"emm…umm...kalau begitu besok pagi kau bertemu dengannya saja, besok kan sudah mulai libur. Kau bisa datang kerumahnya dan minta maaf padanya" kata Suyeon

"siapa bilang besok mulai libur, besok lusa baru iya" kata Eunwu

"baiklah, ini sudah selesai. Ayo kita pulang, hari ini kita sudah melakukan pemotretan dengan lancar. Terima kasih semuanya" kata Hyungri pada staff-staff senior bawahan ayahnya

"ahh iya, nona Kim. Kami juga berterima kasih. Kami tidak menduga di hari pertama kami bekerja dengan anda, anda sangat mirip dengan ayah anda" kata salah satu staff

"oh iya, tadi ayah berpesan… besok hari libur untuk kalian, jadi ahjusshi dan ahjumma, boleh pulang dan berkumpul dengan keluarga. Dan ini uang untuk kalian" kata Hyungri mengambil sebuah koper yang berisi beberapa amplop putih dengan nama staff senior yang tercantum di masing-masing amplop

"sekarang kan bukan hari gajian, nona" kata salah satu staff. "iya, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa appa menitipkan ini semua untuk kalian. mungkin untuk penghargaan atas kerja keras kalian selama ini" kata Hyungri

"teman-teman, bantu aku membagikan ini ya" kata Hyungri. Ketiga teman Hyungri mengangguk lalu membagikan amplop putih sesuai nama yang tercantum

Setelah itu, mereka semua keluar dari ruangan itu dan pulang.

"teman-teman aku duluan ya, Baekhyun sudah menelponku tadi" kata Suyeon

"baiklah, hati hati di jalan ya" kata ketiga teman Suyeon

Suyeon langsung pergi dengan motor sport hitam miliknya meninggalkan ketiga temannya

"ayo kita pulang" kata Hyungri langsung masuk ke dalam mobil ferrarri hitam pribadinya. Sedangkan Hyura dan Eunwu masuk ke dalam mobil Hyundai silver yang berada di belakang mobil Hyungri

#

XiuChen Side

"hyung, apa hubungan Hyungri dengan tuan Kim Junhae?" tanya Chen

"astaga, kau kan artisnya masa tidak tau, Hyungri itu putri tunggal tuan Kim" kata Xiumin

"apa?! dia… putri tunggalnya, tidak mungkin, dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan bagiku, tampaknya dia suka padaku, di sekolah dia sangat aneh saat melihatku" kata Chen to the point.

"itu bagus, kalau kau bisa berhubungan dengannya, kau bisa tambah terkenal nanti" kata Xiumin. Chen diam sejenak dia sadar apa yang di katakan sahabatnya itu benar juga. "kau pintar, Xiumin hyung. Aku akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini" kata Chen

"Chen, aku hanya bercanda tadi, kau tidak serius melakukan itu kan? Kau tau kan resikonya" kata Xiumin. "tenang, aku akan minta bantuan 2 sahabat kita yang pernah kenal dengannya" kata Chen lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang

"mereka?! Kau mau seperti mereka?! Astaga Chen" kata Xiumin yang sedikit kehilangan focus berkendara karena sahabatnya, Chen.

_Drrttt…Drttt_

"_hello? Ada apa Chenchen?" tanya namja yang di telpon Chen_

"_aku butuh bantuan gege" kata Chen_

"_bantuan apa?" tanya namja tersebut_

"_gege tau Kim Hyungri kan? Aku ingin mendekatinya, tapi hanya sebatas karena karir bukan karena aku suka padanya" kata Chen_

"_kau ingin melakukan hal yang aku lakukan pada mantan wanitaku?" tanya namja tersebut_

"_iya begitulah ge, lagipula aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengurus si Kyungsu dan si beruang kecil itu ge, dan juga tolong kau minta bantuan untuk mengurus Baekhyun dan harimau liar" kata Chen_

"_ohh, kau butuh bantuan dia juga. Tenang saja akan aku urus, tapi kenapa harus mereka berdua?" tanya namja tersebut_

"_karena mereka berdua yang terlalu protektif dengan Hyungri. Yaa…walau ada Eunwu, tapi Eunwu terlalu sibuk dengan Suho, si polisi muda. Sedangkan Hyura, kau tau kan dia seperti eomma bagi Tao, ia selalu di ajak Kris dan Tao pergi" kata Chen_

"_ohh begitu, baiklah. Lagipula aku rindu padanya" kata namja itu_

"_baiklah, terima kasih ge" kata Chen_

"_kapan akan di mulai?" tanya namja itu_

"_bisa di mulai dari sekarang ge, aku akan mengirimkan nomor telepon Yunhi dan Suyeon sebagai permulaan" kata Chen_

"_lalu tindakan selanjutnya?" tanya namja tersebut_

"_besok di sekolah. aku yakin, Hyungri akan pulang dengan Suyeon dan Yunhi. Karena Sehun mengajak Hyura, Kris dan Tao untuk belajar bersama. Sedangkan Eunwu setauku dia tidak masuk besok karena harus ke Jepang untuk acara keluarga" kata Chen_

"_okay, baguslah, sampai jumpa besok, Chenchen" kata namja tersebut_

"_sampai jumpa, ge" kata Chen langsung mematikan kontaknya._

"aku menyerah denganmu, Chen. Aku tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas tindakanmu" kata Xiumin

"tenang, ge. Mereka akan membantu kita" kata Chen

"kau gila?! Apa kau tidak membayangkan reaksi Suyeon dan Yunhi nanti?" tanya Xiumin.

"hey! Dengan itu, Suyeon dan Yunhi akan susah untuk menjaga Hyungri" kata Chen. "terserah kau sajalah Chen" kata Xiumin.

#Di rumah Yunhi#

"kau mau makan apa sekarang?" tanya Kyungsu

"aku tidak lapar" kata Yunhi

"bener tidak lapar?" tanya Kyungsu

"tidak" kata Yunhi

"saat di restoran kau tidak jadi makan kan, kenapa tidak lapar?" kata Kyungsu. Yunhi hanya diam

Kruuyuukkk…..

"tampaknya perutmu tidak bisa di ajak kompromi olehmu untuk menahan lapar, Yun. Akan aku buatkan ramyeon. Jangan menolaknya" kata Kyungsu langsung ke dapur.

Yunhi pun mengangguk terpaksa. Padahal dia bermaksud agar Kyungsu tidak perlu repot memasak untuknya. Tapi ternyata perutnya tidak mendukung dirinya

Saat Kyungsu sedang sibuk di dapur dan Yunhi sedang sibuk bertapa(?) di ruang tamu. terdengar lagu Exo M – Growl yang merupakan ringtone telepon masuk di handphone Yunhi. Yunhi pun mengambil handphonenya dengan malas dan mengangkat panggilan itu

"_hello, ini Yunhi" kata Yunhi_

"_Little Bear, ini kau ya…" suara namja terdengar di dalam handphonenya_

Sontak Yunhi membulatkan mata, terkejut dengan suara namja yang menelponnya. Namja yang dahulu membuatnya sakit, namja yang tega pergi darinya tanpa meninggalkan pesan yang jelas.

" _Kau Lu..Luhan?!… darimana kau mendapat nomorku?" tanya Yunhi_

"_itu tidak penting dari mana aku dapat nomormu ini. Aku dengar kau bersama Kyungsu sekarang. Selamat ya… kau sudah lupa denganku ternyata" kata Luhan_

"_apa hubungannya denganmu? Kita sudah berakhir Xiaolu" kata Yunhi_

"_kau sudah tidak sopan padaku. Kau tau, kau itu youja bersikaplah yang baik. Bagaimana jika Kyungsu mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan_

"_dia sudah tau semuanya, Lu. Kau tidak usah memikirkanku lagi. Aku sudah cukup sakit setelah aku tau kau hanya memanfaatkanku karena uang. Kau sangat rendah, Lu" kata Yunhi_

"_tapi apa Kyungsu tidak sepertiku juga? Bagaimana kalau dia hanya suka padamu sebatas ketenaran saja?" tanya Luhan_

"_kau diam saja, kau tidak perlu mengurusi aku lagi. Sudah cukup aku sakit karenamu, dia berbeda.. sangat berbeda denganmu Lu!" kata Yunhi langsung mematikan handphonenya dan melempar dengan asal_

Kyungsu yang ada di depan Yunhi sambil membawa nampan dengan 2 mangkuk berisi ramyeon, menatap bingung youjachingunya yang terlihat mendapat tekanan

"ehh? Oppa" kata Yunhi menyadari Kyungsu berdiri di depannya

Kyungsu pun meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa ke meja dan memberikan 1 mangkuk berisi ramyeon ke Yunhi

"makanlah, kau tampak sedang tidak enak hati" kata Kyungsu. Yunhi langsung mengambil mangkuk yang Kyungsu beri lalu memakan satu sumpitan ramyeon

"katakan padaku, ada apa denganmu saat ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tampak mendapat tekanan?" tanya Kyungsu

"tadi aku menerima telepon…dan dia…adalah Luhan, oppa" jawab Yunhi yang membuat Kyungsu kaget

"mau apa dia menghubungimu, Yun?" tanya Kyungsu. Yunhi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak tau

#

#

Drrtt…Drrtt..

"_Ummm….hello?! siapa ini? Menganggu tidur saja"_

"_astaga, kau seperti dulu ya, selalu tidur cepat" terdengar suara namja di handphone si youja yang tak lain Suyeon. membuat Suyeon langsung bangkit dari tidurnya._

"_asdfghujk! Kau! untuk apa kau menelponku malam-malam gini? Kau cari mati, huh?" tanya Suyeon dengan suara keras dan tidak sopan. Untung dia di rumah sendirian_

"_hey! Aku rindu denganmu" kata namja tersebut_

"_dengar, Kai. Kita sudah the end. Aku sudah sangat kesal denganmu. Kalau aku bertemu denganmu. Akan ku hancurkan tulangmu itu Kai" ancam Suyeon_

"_serius? Aku tau kau hanya bisa mengancam tapi tidak tega melakukannya" kata Kai_

"_dengar, aku sudah tidak ingin punya hubungan apapun denganmu. Bahkan menganggapmu sebagai teman saja aku tidak mau" kata Suyeon_

"_segitukah kau membenciku? Tapi tenang, aku akan menghampirimu, aku ingin melihat kau bersama anak kecil itu. dulu kau sempat menolak di jodohkan dengan Baekkie saat umur kalian 15 tahun dan memilihku. Kenapa sekarang kau bersama dia?" tanya Kai_

"_dengar Baekkie bukan anak kecil. Walaupun dia manja, tapi aku sayang padanya. Dia lebih baik daripada kau, crazy dog. Sudah cukup aku bicara denganmu sekarang" jawab Suyeon langsung mematikan sambungan secara sepihak lalu melempar pelan ke kasurnya_

"sial, kenapa dia muncul sih? Kalau dia muncul, berarti Yunhi…." kata Suyeon

#

#

#Dirumah Chanyeol#

Piiing…Pingg

"_halo? Chanyeol di sini" kata Chanyeol_

"_Yeol, ini aku" _

"_ohh Hyungri..emmm…ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol_

"_aku minta maaf soal makan malam waktu itu ya, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu kecewa, tapi hanya saat itu aku bisa curhat denganmu" kata Hyungri_

"_tidak papa Hyungie, Yunhi sudah cerita padaku. Lagipula aku senang kau bisa jalan bersama Chen. Kalau kau punya masalah, tidak papa kau cerita padaku. Aku selalu siap mendengarkan kok Hyungie" kata Chanyeol_

"_terima kasih, Yeol. Kau temanku yang baik" kata Hyungri._

"_sama-sama, kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam" tanya Chanyeol_

"_aku tidak bisa tidur hari ini. Yeollie sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Hyungri_

"_karena kau menelponku. Tadi aku baru dari kamar mandi dan bergegas untuk tidur saat hendak berbaring, kau menelponku" jawab Yeol_

"_maaf mengganggu kamu, Yeol. Harusnya aku tau diri kalau sekarang sudah malam" kata Hyungri_

"_tidak papa, tadi aku sudah bilang, aku selalu siap mendengarkan curhatmu, berarti kapan saja kau bercerita aku akan dengarkan" kata Chanyeol_

"_terima kasih Yeollie. aku permisi dulu, ne" kata Hyungri_

"_iya, selamat malam Hyungie" kata Chanyeol_

"_malam" jawab Hyungri akhirnya memutuskan sambungan dengan Chanyeol_

"Hyungri kapan kau bisa mengerti perasaanku" kata Chanyeol sambil melihat boneka rusa yang ada di sebelahnya. Boneka rusa itu, Chanyeol beli dengan maksud untuk hadiah ulang tahun Hyungri yang sebenarnya masih agak lama.

#

#Keesokan harinya, Di sekolah#

"Rajungan!" teriak Suyeon yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah bersama teman-temannya

"ada apa sih? Kenapa kau seperti itu. dan juga tidak biasanya Yunhi menempel dengan Kyungsu seperti itu" tanya Kris

"aku benci saat dia kembali" kata Yunhi dengan tatapan kosong dan teguh pendirian memeluk Kyungsu dari samping

"ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Chanyeol merasa hyung(?) dan dongsaengnya sedang tidak beres

"begini hyung, kemarin malam Yunhi di telpon oleh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah….." belum sempat Kyungsu mengatakan nama orang itu. Hyura sudah mengatakannya

"Luhan? Dan Suyeon pasti juga di telpon oleh Kai" kata Hyura yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari Suyeon dan Yunhi.

"bagaimana noona tau?" tanya Baekhyun

"tentu saja aku tau, ekspresi wajah mereka sama seperti saat mereka berpisah dengan 2 orang menyebalkan itu" jawab Hyura

"untuk apa mereka muncul saat ini?" tanya Kris

"Tao sepertinya tau kenapa mereka muncul" kata Tao

"apa?" tanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsu

"mereka berdua pasti merencanakan sesuatu deh. Dan meneror Yunhi dan Suyeon hyung" kata Tao

"aku noona, Taozi! Kenapa sih kalian memanggilku hyung? Ini pasti karena Chanyeol!" bentak Suyeon

"heh! Kau hyung! Dan selamanya akan jadi hyung untukku selain Baekkie, Itu mutlak!" bentak Chanyeol

"hiiiihhhh, tapi rambutku panjang" geram Suyeon

"nanti aku bawa kau ke salon! Akan ku potong rambutmu biar mirip model rambutku yang keren ini" kata Chanyeol

"errrhhh…gak sudi aku. Lagi pula kalau sampe aku potong rambut bisa bisa.. ada yang bilang. Yang marganya Wu pasti rambutnya Mohawk trus tinggi, mancung lagi" kata Suyeon

#

"benar juga kau, sekarang…. Zhehan Wu dan Kris Wu… tinggi menjulang, hidung mancung" pikir Hyura

-_- (expresi wajah Suyeon dan Kris)

"173 cm adalah ukuran tinggi yang tak lazim bagi youja. 188 cm juga tidak lazim untuk pria... ibu kalian itu ngidam menara eiffel kah?" tanya Yunhi

Kris dan Suyeon langsung menatap tajam Yunhi.

"tuh kan wajah stoicnya sama" kata Yunhi

"Yunhi!" seru Kris dan Suyeon

"tuhh suara bassnya hampir menyamai" kata Yunhi

#

Pletaaakkk

#

"sudah cukup perangnya" kata Hyura setelah menjitak Yunhi, Suyeon, dan Kris. walau harus lompat dulu untuk menjitak ke dua manusia bemarga Wu itu

"aiissshhh...sakit.." keluh Suyeon dan Kris. sedangkan Yunhi hanya mendengus saja sambil menggosok kepalanya yang berasap.

#

"tapi perkataan Tao ada benarnya juga deh. Kau pintar sekali Taozi" kata Baekhyun

"iya dong, tanpa Kris appa dan Hyura eomma, aku tidak akan secerdas ini" jawab Tao ngelantur

"ya sudah nanti sepulang sekolah kita temui Hyungri, untuk melihat bagaimana keadaannya dengan Chen, okay" kata Hyura

"iyaa!" jawab semua

"tapi tunggu" kata Tao

"apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku hanya mengingatkan saja, Kris gege, dan Hyura noona. Kita akan belajar bersama dengan Sehun. Mana bisa kita bertemu Hyungri. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol and friends sisanya aja deh yang mengawal Hyungri" kata Tao yang mengerti maksud dan tujuan Hyura ingin bertemu Hyungri

"ahh iya, aku lupa. Baiklah, kita hanya bisa serahkan ini pada Suyeon dan Yunhi bersama 3 namja ini" kata Kris

#

#

#Sepulang Sekolah#

Suyeon, Yunhi, Baekhyun, Kyungsu, dan Chanyeol tengah menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah. mereka menunggu Hyungri keluar. Harusnya Yunhi dan Hyungri keluar barengan tapi karena Hyungri ada urusan lain, jadi dia keluar terlambat

"lama banget sih nih bocah" keluh Suyeon

"Yeonie, kita pulang aja yuk" kata Baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Suyeon. "mauku sih gitu" kata Suyeon.

"aku mulai bosan deh, kita duluan aja yuk" kata Yunhi

"iya, aku sudah lapar lagi nih" kata Kyungsu

"jangan! Kita harus menunggu Hyungri keluar" kata Chanyeol dengan penuh semangat

Tak lama kemudian, Hyungri muncul dan ternyata dia berjalan bersama Chen. Membuat 5 orang yang menunggunya terkejut. Khususnya Chanyeol

"hai, teman-teman" sapa Hyungri

"eonnie, bagaimana bisa…. Dia… bersamamu?" tanya Yunhi

"kami tadi berpapasan saat hendak keluar, ya sudah kita jalan bareng deh" jawab Hyungri

"teman-teman aku pergi dulu ya, permisi" kata Chanyeol langsung pergi dengan tergesa-gesa

"kenapa dia?" tanya Hyungri

"entahlah" kata Suyeon

"Hyungri, kau pulang sekarang kan? dengan siapa kau akan pulang?" tanya Yunhi

"_dia akan pulang bersama Chen" jawab seorang namja _

Yunhi, Suyeon, Kyungsu dan Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan ternyata ada 2 orang namja yang berdiri di depan sebuah mobil ferarri merah yang terparkir di depan gerbang

"tidak mungkin, kau…" kata Kyungsu

"sial, mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun

"apalagi kalau bukan menemui youja kami di masa lalu" kata namja berjaket hitam dengan rambut blonde

"oppa, kita pergi saja darinya" kata Yunhi sambil menarik narik lengan kanan Kyungsu

"Hyungri, kau pergi saja duluan" kata Suyeon

"kenapa? kalian kan selalu bersamaku saat pulang" kata Hyungri

"kau pergi saja duluan bersama Chen. Mungkin aku masih benci dengan Chen. Tapi di situasi seperti ini, aku terpaksa mempercayakanmu padanya" kata Suyeon

"baiklah, ayo Hyungri" kata Chen pergi dengan Hyungri meninggalkan beberapa orang yang hendak berseteru

"kau tidak perlu repot-repot mengusikku lagi, Kai. Kau juga Luhan, aku sudah capek menegurmu selama kau berhubungan dengan Yunhi" kata Suyeon

"ternyata kau tampak banyak berubah, Yeonie..maksudku Wuzhe" kata Kai memanggil nama China Suyeon.

"dan kau Yunhi ehh bukan Xinfang, kau sama seperti dulu, terlalu polos" kata Luhan tiba-tiba mendapat pukulan keras dari Kyungsu di pipinya

"jangan pernah menghina, beruang ku, Luhan. Kau namja rendahan!" kata Kyungsu

"sshh…lumayan sakit juga pukulan namja cantik ini" kata Luhan

"Suyeon, ini kah Baekhyun sekarang? Tidak ada bedanya dengan dulu. Namja yang manja, hanya menyusahkan Suyeon saja, apa yang kau bisa beri pada Suyeon, hah?" tanya Kai

"A…aku…aku tidak sepertimu, Jongin" jawab Baekhyun menahan emosi

"hanya itu? hanya itu, kau bisa berpikir Suyeon selamanya bersamamu - Argghh" belum selesai bicara, Kai tersungkur karena lehernya di tendang oleh Baekhyun.

"namja bodoh, sudah cukup selama ini aku diam melihat kau bersama Suyeon, dalam hubungan sandiwaramu itu. dan sekarang kamu ingin memulainya lagi? ayo pergi, teman-teman" kata Baekhyun menarik tangan Suyeon, sedangkan Kyungsu menarik tangan Yunhi untuk pergi dari tempat itu

#

#

#Di rumah Suyeon#

Karena Suyeon sedang tinggal sendiri dan hanya Baekhyun yang menemaninya. Yunhi dan Kyungsu memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama di rumah Suyeon. yaa…karena kebetulan Yunhi juga di tinggal oleh kedua orang tuanya ke Rusia dan Kyungsu di tugaskan menjaganya.

Di ruang tengah, Suyeon dan Yunhi sedang makan cemilan, dan tersedia alvocado juice dan orange juice di depan mereka. Mereka memakan cemilan sambil menonton film…emm…umm…Jigsaw atau biasa disebut Saw. Kyungsu dan Baekhyun sedikit miris dan merinding melihat youjachingu mereka sedang mendapat tekanan hebat, mereka saja yang tidak menggunakan cemilan sudah hampir muntah melihat film itu.

Aura psycho, Yunhi dan Suyeon sedang memuncak. Itu di dukung dengan wajah poker face mereka berdua, dan di saat di film ada kejadian pembunuhan pasti mereka berdua menyeringai sadis seperti pembunuh yang senang melihat korbannya mati mengenaskan bahkan tertawa senang.

"Yun, menurutmu Kai di bunuh dengan kapak terbang itu cocok tidak?" tanya Suyeon

"itu kurang oppa, itu aja yang di press pake alat itu lho, oppa" kata Yunhi. Eh? Sejak kapan Suyeon jadi oppanya Yunhi? Suyeon kan youja….

"itu untuk Luhan saja,aku ikhlas kok" kata Suyeon

"ya iyalah secara oppa kan siblingnya Kris oppa, bukan Luhan. Tapi aku juga ikhlas kalo Kai, oppa bunuh" kata Yunhi

"semua orang di sekolah tau, kau siblingnya Lay, rekan kerja pacarnya Eunwu. Jadi untuk apa kau mengikhlaskan Kkamjong kalau kau tidak punya hubungan apapun dengannya" kata Suyeon

"ne…" gumam Yunhi

#

#Keesokan harinya#

- EunwuSuho Side –

"selamat pagi, Suho" sapa Eunwu berjalan mendekati Suho yang baru saja keluar dari kantor kepolisian

"ohh, kamu Rinax ehh maksudku Eunwu" kata Suho

"nama asli tidak papa kok, ini aku bawakan sarapan untukmu, aku tau kau lembur jadi aku membawakan sarapan untukmu" kata Eunwu menunjukkan tas kecil berisi kotak makan ke Suho

"sungguh? Kebetulan aku hendak keluar untuk mencari sarapan. Ayo kita ke taman seberang" kata Suho

#

#Di Taman#

"kapan kau pulang dari Jepang?" tanya Suho sambil makan sarapannya. "kemarin malam. Aku tidak menginap. Jadi pagi berangkat, malam langsung pulang" jawab Eunwu

"hebat ya, kau punya pesawat pribadi. Kau sangat kaya tapi kau mau dengan polisi sederhana ini" kata Suho. Eunwu tersenyum. "toshan, pernah bilang padaku. Mencintai seseorang itu tidak perlu dari derajatnya atau jabatannya. Kau punya pekerjaan yang baik untuk masyarakat itu sudah bagus" kata Eunwu

"begitu, ohh iya, kemarin saat aku lewat dekat sekolahmu, aku melihat 2 youja dan 4 namja di depan gerbang, mereka seperti sedang bertengkar" kata Suho

"siapa?" tanya Eunwu. "kalau yang youja seperti Zhehan eh Suyeon dan Xinfang..ehh Yunhi. Kenapa sih aku selalu memanggil kalian dengan nama asli. Maaf ya" kata Suho

"tidak papa kok, kalau kau memanggil kami dengan nama asli kami. Lalu? 4 namja itu?" tanya Eunwu

"emm…kalau di dekat Yunhi dan Suyeon tentu saja Kyungie dan Baekkie. Tapi aku tidak tau 2 namja di depan mereka. Hanya saja salah satu dari mereka berambut blonde dengan wajah manis tapi jahat" kata Suho

"itu Luhan dan pasti satunya Kai. Luhan itu mantan pacar Yunhi, kau taukan Yunhi itu model?" tanya Eunwu. "tentu saja, majalah langganan bosku sering menampilkan foto Yunhi sebagai cover majalah itu. dan apa hubungannya dengan Luhan? Dia manajernya?" tanya Suho

"tidak, Luhan itu namja paling brengsek yang pernah Yunhi kenal. maaf aku tidak sopan bicaranya. Dia berpacaran dengan Yunhi hanya untuk ketenaran di sekolah dan tentunya juga karena uang" kata Eunwu. "astaga, segitunya kah" kata Suho

"dibanding itu, serendah-rendahnya namja yang melebihi binatang adalah Kai, teman Luhan. Dia mantan pacar Suyeon. dia sama seperti Luhan, berpacaran hanya untuk ketenaran dan uang. Bahkan karena dia, karir Suyeon sebagai dancer hancur" kata Eunwu

"ya ampun, malang sekali Suyeon dan Yunhi" kata Suho. "tapi semenjak ada Kyungsu dan Baekhyun, masa lalu itu mereka lupakan seketika. Hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan dan Kai muncul di saat kami berusaha mencegah Hyungri dekat dengan Chen" kata Eunwu

"Rinax, pernahkah kau berpikir kalau Luhan dan Kai ada hubungannya dengan Chen dan Hyungri? Maksudku mereka adalah mantan dari 2 temanmu itu. sedangkan kau, Xinfang, dan Zhehan seperti penjaganya Yuxi kan?" tanya Suho

"jadi, maksudmu…. Chen merencanakan sesuatu dengan Luhan dan Kai, sehingga Yunhi dan Suyeon tidak bisa mengawasi Hyungri? Itu maksudmu?" tanya Eunwu. Suho pun mengangguk

"aku pikir, hanya ada beberapa atau mungkin 1 orang yang bisa kau andalkan untuk mencari kebenaran tentang 3 namja itu. yaa mungkin seseorang yang dekat dengan Hyungri selain kau dan 3 sahabatmu" kata Suho.

#

Eunwu berpikir keras dengan perkataan Suho. "apakah Tao? Tao memang pintar tapi dia polos. Masa Chanyeol? Dia namja cemen, tidak mungkinlah untuk pekerjaan itu" kata Eunwu. "tapi apakah salah satu dari 2 orang itu menyukai Hyungri? Biasanya dia akan melakukan apa saja demi kebaikan Hyungri" kata Suho.

"ada! Chanyeol lah orangnya. Kau memang polisi yang hebat oppa" kata Eunwu. "terima kasih, Rina" kata Suho.

#

#

TBC

**Kok kayaknya jadi ada adegan It's war yah… gara-gara rencananya mau ada tawuran antara Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Kai. Tapi gak jadi…**

**Please review okay….. ^^**


End file.
